These Are The Days of Our Lives
by The Book Thief
Summary: This fic chronicles the lives of Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. It looks at the people that shape their lives: their enemies, their friends, their lovers help make these characters who they are today. Concrit is love!
1. Enemies

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made off of this. These characters are not mine.

**A/N: **This fic has been sitting on my lj for about a year now. I felt it was time to finish it… finally! Concrit appreciated, as always. Enjoy!

**These Are The Days of Our Lives **_**Part 1/3**_**  
****_Enemies _**

**Severus Snape**_**  
**_Severus Snape was a man who made many enemies in his lifetime. But he didn't hate all of them: that wasn't worth his time. Only four people stood out.

Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter and Black. Oh yes, _especially _Black.

They were the bane of his existance throughout his seven years at Hogwarts. So perfect, all of them. Gryffindor's golden boys (although why Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor was anyone's guess). They had all the attention, all the popularity, loved by all and despised by none.

Well, except him. But he didn't count: Severus Snape, a little nobody, a piece of dirt upon the shoe of the great and famous _Marauders_.

He went through seven years of hell at their hands. But they would pay: _everyone_ would pay, he would make sure of that.

Severus Snape vowed revenge.

**Remus Lupin**  
Many people, upon meeting Remus Lupin for the first time, got the impression that he was a quiet, shy bloke, who should've been in Ravenclaw, rather than Gryffindor.

Many people got the wrong impression.

Remus Lupin neither hated nor feared any other human being. His only enemy was the moon.

The moon.

Ever since he was a child, ever since the bite, Remus Lupin both hated and feared the moon. For it made him _change. _His body twisted and writhed in the pale moonlight, changing him, making him loud and angry and fearsome. The pain was greater than anything he had ever known. It was terrible to behold.

Only the moon had the power to break him. And so he shattered.

**Harry Potter**  
From the day of his first birthday, Harry James Potter had only one enemy.

Lord Voldemort was the one Harry was destined to kill: the fate of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds alike rested on his shoulders.

It had been prophesied that one or the other would die. Harry knew what he had to do.

It was a fate he never asked for.


	2. Friends

**These Are The Days of Our Lives **_**Part 2/3**_

_**Friends**_

_**Severus Snape**__**  
**_Severus Snape was an outcast from day one at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one paid any attention to the thin, greasy-haired boy from Slytherin, unless the Marauders were up to something. Then, he was usually on the receiving end of their pranks, and people watched avidly as the Marauders toyed with him as they wished. _That_ was the sort of attention he could have done without.

The possibility of friendship with anyone never even entered his mind.

Until one day when the Marauders were in the midst of pulling a particularly vicious prank. Severus was dangling helplessly in mid-air, waiting for the array of dungbombs that would almost certainly be heading his way, and trying to figure out how to reach his wand when he couldn't even move his arms.

The dungbombs never came.

Instead, Lucius Malfoy came around the corner and strutted up to a very surprised and embarrassed Snape as he deducted "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, Black, for hexing a fellow student!" Potter's fish expression was priceless, Black's look of annoyance even better. They turned tail and bolted before any more points were lost.

"I don't need your help!" Severus exclaimed once he was on the ground.

"Oh, really?" Lucius didn't even try to mask the amusement in his voice as he addressed Severus.

"You seemed to think differently when you were hanging upside-down and helpless in the air."

"Sod off! I don't want your pity!" Severus turned to stalk away angrily, but was stopped by

Lucius' hand on his arm.

"Don't want my pity? Whatever made you assume I would give you that?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why would you help me then?"

"Because it pleased me to find an opportunity to take points away from Potter and Black. Just as it would _please_ me to have you join us for dinner." Lucius' tone left no part of his speech open for interpretation. Severus was to join him and his friends for dinner, or Lucius too would make his life a living hell. Apparently Malfoys didn't take rejection well _at all_.

"Very well. I will see you there." And with that, Severus Snape took off down the hall, feeling somewhat better than before.

He had a friend.

**Remus Lupin**  
Remus Lupin's friends were everything to him. He would have gladly died for them, as they would have for him.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The best friends he could have asked for.

Because they accepted him. They knew about his "furry little problem" as James liked to call it. They had even become Animagi for him, to keep him company during his transformations. He knew that he could never express his gratitude properly without saying something ridiculous (or ridiculously funny), but he did the best he could.

Friends. Those seven years at Hogwarts were the best years of his life because of them.

And they'd stuck together. Through his transformations, through pranks, through James chasing Lily, through Sirius fooling around with girls, through Sirius getting disowned, through James getting Lily, through girlfriends, pranks, weddings, funerals, all of it.

They'd always been together.

After all, that's what friends are for.

**Harry Potter**  
Many people would have loved to claim that they were "the friend of the Boy Who Lived!" Only a few people had rightly earned that privilege, if such it could be called (meeting the Dark Lord up front and personal really wasn't what most people considered a benefit.)

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were Harry Potter's two best friends. They were the two voices of reason in his life (or, at least the two voices of "Bloody hell, mate!" and "Honestly, boys!" respectively.) He knew they would do anything for him, just as he would do anything for them.

Harry was very, extremely greatful.

Sure, they'd had their rough patches: arguments, fights, near-death experiences, but that's normal in any friendship, and this was no exception. It was the good times that stood out the most, anyway.

Harry knew he would never forget that evening in the bathroom when he and Ron had saved Hermione from the troll. That evening, their friendship had been forged.

And it would stay strong. Harry was pretty sure that friendships formed from near-death experiences lasted a long time. This one had lasted six years, five murder attempts, one Yule Ball, and the death of Albus Dumbledore, and it was still going.

Whatever the future threw at him, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would be there with him.  
That's what good friends do, and Ron and Hermione were the best.


	3. Lovers

**These Are The Days of Our Lives** _**Part 3/3**__**  
**__**Lovers**_

_**Severus Snape**__**  
**_Severus Snape had had his share of experience...in all senses of the word. True, in between serving as a double agent against the Dark Lord, and teaching Potions to classes of utterly incompetent fools, free time was a little limited, but that didn't mean Severus hadn't gotten his share of action. 'Action' here meaning sex.

There were different types of relationships, though, as Severus discovered, and not all of them involved sex. Lucius would have been shocked to discover this.

There was Bellatrix, for example. Oh yes, her mental health was indeed questionable. But that was mostly due to the potions Severus plied her with to keep her from doing any lasting harm to Voldemort's other minions. They kept her happy. And Bella being happy was a good thing. Especially in bed.

To be fair, he had not wanted it to happen at first. He had been reluctant to accept her offer, but after a few glasses of good wine, Severus was in no position to ignore Bella's wishes. And it had been quite a while since he'd had any sexual encounters after all.

But that was not love. That was lust. He was attracted to her on a purely physical level. Nothing more.

What he had with Minerva McGonagall was different.

He had not expected to find himself involved in any way with the older witch. Certainly not in a relationship of any kind. But happen it had.

It had started with Quidditch. The two professors were always competing when it came to the Quidditch Cup. Debates and wagers ran rampant about the school during Quidditch season, but no one knew the debates were continued behind closed doors, over glasses of Minerva's prized whiskey.

Nods of acknowledgement in the halls became smiles during staff meetings (discreet, of course). Harsh insults turned into friendly banter. Hostility quickly became familiarity. Animosity became friendship, friendship became love, or something like it.

It was better than what he and Bella had. With Bella, it was lust, pure and simple. With Minerva, it was secret smiles, warm embraces: a friend, confidant, and lover all embodied in the spirit of this one amazing woman.

He loved her.

**Remus Lupin**  
There had only ever been one 'someone' in Remus Lupin's life.

Sirius Black was not known for his ability to keep secrets...Unless they involved snogging Remus Lupin senseless in the school bathrooms. And shagging Remus Lupin. And generally being head-over-heels in love with Remus Lupin. Then, Sirius Black could _definitely_ keep a secret.

Not that he wanted to, mind. But Remus had gotten That Look about him when he asked Sirius to please "not blurt this out at everyone you see, especially not Prongs, Wormtail and Evans, because we don't know how they'd handle it." So it was a secret.

Until the end of seventh year. The threat of Voldemort was stronger than ever, and recent Death Eater attacks were featured every day in The Daily Prophet, but Remus and Sirius were too wrapped up in their own world of soft touches, kisses, and nights spent sneaking off to the Room of Requirement under James' Invisibility Cloak to give it that much thought.

They 'came out' so to speak, after graduation, moved into a small flat together. They stayed together until October 31, 1981. Harry's first birthday. The day he lost his parents. The day Sirius Black was framed for the murder of his best friend.

Remus Lupin's heart broke for thirteen years. Until, thanks to Harry, he and Sirius were reunited. They had two years of not-quite-happiness. Sirius hated not being able to do anything for the Order. Remus tried everything he could to console him, but Sirius was not to be deterred.

That fateful night in the Ministry when Sirius fell through the Veil, Remus knew it was truly over. It was all he could do to prevent Harry from leaping after his godfather. Remus could never explain that he wanted to do the same thing.

He had loved Sirius Black his whole life. Now Sirius was gone, and there was no one else left.

For Remus Lupin, there would be no more happily-ever-afters.

**Harry Potter**  
There were, Harry mused, many different types of love. 

The love he knew for his friends: Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. A love based on friendship, trust, and survivng encounters with Lord Voldemort.

There had been his crush on Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker. That, Harry remembered, had not really gone according to plan, since now he and Cho couldn't even look each other in the eye without blushing furiously.

Then, in his sixth year, he had fallen for Ginny Weasley. He had fallen fast and he had fallen hard. As Hermione termed it, Harry had become smitten with Ginny, and vice versa. Of course, this was all made easier by Ron's approval (or acceptance, Harry never really knew which) of the fact that his little sister was now in a relationship with the Boy Who Lived. 

Harry was grateful that Ron never asked about the more… intimate parts of his relationship with Ginny. Sure, he was the Boy Who Lived, but Ginny was like a goddess in bed, all lithe limbs and smooth curves. Harry was frequently amazed that the bed didn't just spontaneously combust due to all of their lust and passion. 

Other people may have wondered at the fact that the famous Harry Potter didn't make many public appearances after the War, but truth be told, Harry felt like he had finally earned a rest after all that fighting of He-Who-Could-Now-Be-Named-Safely-Because-He-Had-Been-Defeated (also known as Lord Voldemort). 

_Yes_, Harry reflected, as he curled an arm around Ginny's waist. _My well-deserved rest. Or not,_ he amended, as he pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

Fin.


End file.
